Suicidal? Maybe
by Akilina-chan
Summary: Just poking fun at the Marluxia/Riku suicide stories. Marluxia finds himself unable to figure out the perfect way to commit the act. Heroically, Riku runs to save him. Coincidentally, Riku said he'd go too. No one should die alone.


Hello! It's me, just poking fun at all the Marliku suicide stories out there. Don't be offended. This was written out of fun.

I own nothing, btw.

* * *

He couldn't remember exactly why he was going to do it. Nor could he remember how he chose to do it. All he knew was that he was now standing at the very edge of the clock tower in Twilight Town with a bottle of pills in one hand and a knife in his pocket. Heck, he could even use his scythe if he wanted to be quick about it. And if those options weren't enough, there was always the bell rope. Sure, he would probably get caught the easiest if he used that, but he had always wanted to know what it felt like. Being hanged, he meant. It was in almost all the medieval movies Demyx liked to watch.

Now all he had to do was decide how exactly he was going to die.

He could go the long way and either take a couple thousand milligrams of Tylenol and wait for it all to kick in and send him to Nothing or slit his wrists and for a nice show, let it drain out over the clock tower. "I bet that'd be fun for the clean up crew." Marluxia said as he plopped down to sit cross-legged on the edge of the tower. He put his chin in his hand and stared quizzically out at the sky.

He could jump. But then people might try to save him and then they'd touch him. Marluxia shivered at the thought. He didn't like people touching him. So if he didn't want people touching him, that ruled out the bell tower rope hanging idea he had. Such a shame too. He really wanted to figure out what it felt like.

"Wait!" Marluxia said to no one in particular. "What if I got Axel to melt the bell chimer thingy inside it! Then it wouldn't ring. Oh but he wouldn't help me...guess that doesn't work." He thought some more. This time however, he glared out at the world. None of his plans were going to work. "Ah ha! I could freeze the the bell's uvula!" (That being the name Marluxia dubbed the swingy thingy inside the bell) "And then it wouldn't ring! It'd just...oh wait no..Vexen is Ice. There is no force in all the Worlds to get me to go near Vexen..Not again."

Slitting his wrists when he didn't technically have blood wouldn't work. (That fact just now coming to him.)

Jumping off the tower wouldn't work. All the people....

Pills were too slow. And he wasn't a patient person.

Suffocation...that wouldn't work because he didn't have anything to suffocate himself with other than the rope that was connected to the bell that rang whenever you pulled on the rope.

His scythe wouldn't work because..

Hey, why wouldn't his scythe do the job?

Oh yeah, because Axel broke it yesterday.

That left him completely out of options other than the pills which meant waiting and jumping which meant people. Then there was the rope....

It was tempting, but maybe in the next life, "...if there is one." He added, voicing his thoughts. Oh well, he decided that he'd jump. If he jumped hard enough and possibly willed hard enough, maybe he'd fade a lot quicker and wouldn't have to worry about the people touching him. "But, if I'm dead, the people and the touching won't matter...would it?"

The wind blew faintly, like it always does when something dramatic happens. Fortunately for everyone, it won't be raining any time soon. The Weather Man said sunset all day with no clouds and darn it all to the blazing hot sand in Agrabah if the Man was wrong.

Also ironically, someone is always there to try to stop (or possibly join) the person committing...suicide was it? Yes, suicide.

Is that what he's doing? Suicide?

"No..Zexion's Lexicon," Marluxia said as he flipped through the stolen book laying beside him, "says that suicide is to put oneself to death and death is..." He flipped back to the D section. Who knew that Zexy's Lexicon was actually a dictionary? And a journal that was somewhere in the back pages."'Death is the permanent cessation'-what the heck is a cessation?-'of all vital functions; the end of life; the cause or occasion of loss of life; the state of being dead.' Well, least we know it's not really dying since I'm not alive in the first place." Marluxia scratched at his head. The Wind of Drama was making his hair go every which way and he was getting annoyed of it.

"Will you quit it! I'm not gonna do anything yet!" He said, er, yelled at the sky. The wind stopped. "Thank you.." Marluxia sighed and looked out into the ever-there sunset. It was entrancing and he soon found himself relaxing and leaning back. He closed his eyes and was so close to dozing off when he heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs to the top of the tower.

"Ah great.." Marluxia sighed to himself and stood half way up. He didn't get to say anything else or stand up all the way, however, for the person rushing up the steps arrived.

"No! Stop! Don't do it! You have a whole life to live!" The person yelled but stopped when he saw who was there. "Or Non life to live. Not live. Whatever. What are you doing here?"

Marluxia gave a confused look, years of not having emotions really gave you a lot of time to practice acting. The Wind of Drama came back making Marluxia and Riku's hair blow in the breeze. "Trying to commit not-suicide. What do you think I was trying to do?"

Despite their current situation, Riku laughed. Quite uncharacteristically, but hey! Marluxia technically isn't suicidal, so I guess it's okay.

"Hey! Why'd you laugh?" Marluxia said, taking offence. He was serious about this! Although, he wasn't sure exactly why he was ending his life...non life. Whatever. He had no reason to. He didn't have any lovers that died or family that got murdered or went missing. He didn't have self esteem issues. He didn't have any problems really. Well, problems that would effect his life, er, non-life span.

"You're committing suicide. Why?"

"I honestly have no idea." Riku shook his head. Obviously displeased with the fact that he was dealing with someone who didn't have a reason to commit suicide.

"C'mon Marluxia. You're stronger than this. You're stronger than me, right?" Marluxia nodded. "Well, I have plenty reason to commit suicide. I'm a third wheel, I can't really see right now due to being in Darkness for too long, and I got my ass handed over to me by Roxas. Of all people. You should be able to not commit not-suicide if I can't commit suicide."

Marluxia considered all this for a while and turned back to the edge, uncaring about Riku and all of his...teenage dilemmas. Maybe that was it. Was he that apathetic toward everything?

No, he couldn't be apathetic. He didn't have emotions to feel apathetic with.

Was he tired of not living life? "Wait...Oh wow. I'm confused."

"About what?" Riku scoffed, coming over to sit down by a confused Marluxia who was easing himself down while holding his head in one hand. "The fact that you're about to end your nonexistence by then not existing even in not life?" Riku said it all so fast that even he got a little brain cramped. "Yes," Riku said nodding. "..I can see why that's confusing. But you've got no reason to not nonexist. What if there's some way to get your heart back?"

"How'd you know I was up here, anyway?" Marluxia said, not wanting to talk about how Xemnas' plan with 'Kingdom Hearts' was definitely not going to work. Marluxia couldn't see how a big, giant, heart-shaped, talked-to, moon filled with hearts of innocent people would do any good to get their hearts back. The way he saw it was how they took the hearts of innocent people just to take the hearts of innocent people and store it in that big giant massive moon. Kingdom Hearts was like a murder box. 'Hide your dead here!' Marluxia thought it said.

"Your bottle of Tylenol landed on my head while I was walking to the Train Station. I figured that someone up at the Tower top must have had been having a hard time deciding which way to die. Then I sensed you stand up and I ran up to find exactly what I suspected."

"Oh. Well, you aren't going to try to stop me, are you? I really don't want to keep on non-living. Maybe if I stop non-existing I'll go back to my heart. Maybe my heart is just waiting for a bit of its soul to come back to it. You never know, Riku. I could be right, for all anyone knows."

Riku shook his head again. Whether it was to answer Marluxia's question or signify something else, Marluxia didn't know. All he knew, as he looked over at the blindfolded Riku with the wind blowing his hair back and out of his face, was the fact that Riku looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight.

"I don't see why you're a third wheel..." Marluxia mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Riku said, turning to face the Organization member. Marluxia ducked his head in not-embarrassment at being caught at having not kept that thought to himself.

Because really, embarrassment is an emotion, people! And Nobodies? Yeah, they don't have them.

Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Namine? Well, they're special cases. Let's leave them alone.

"I said," Marluxia started, clearing his throat and standing up defiantly. "You're not going to try to stop me, are you?" Riku stood up with him, looking over the edge of the Tower. He laughed again. His copyrighted smirk came to play on his lips.

"No, but only if you jump." Marluxia backed up a little. What was Riku getting at?

Marluxia's eyes widened. "You WANT to see me hit the ground and die?" Riku just kept smirking and gestured toward the edge.

"After you."

"You mean you're coming after me?"

"Sure. No one should not-die alone." That sentence gave Marluxia strength. Strength to take five steps. The five steps that would send him gracefully over the edge and to his Nobody Death.

Unlike most clichéd scenes, Marluxia didn't trip or fall over the edge. He gracefully stepped out and, with his eyes closed, fell with a very peaceful look on his face.

Up at the top of the tower, Riku, with a swish of his hand and a smirk given to Marluxia, he said farewell and stepped into a portal of his own. Hoping to find DiZ around somewhere in the mansion.

* * *

Back at Castle Oblivion, Larxene and Axel were waiting patiently on their leader to come back from the bathroom and continue with their meeting that started five hours ago. And by patiently waiting, I mean getting angry and pacing around shaking fists in the air and wanting to strangle every living or not-living thing that moved. Including each other. A portal opened from above and Marluxia came falling through. He landed right on top of Axel, crushing Axel's chakram into his thigh.

He laid there, unmoving for about five seconds then he jumped up and looked wildly around after pulling Axel's chakram out of his leg. "What the hell!......I hate my life." He said solemnly, glaring at everything in sight.

Axel and Larxene stared at each other for the longest moment, a conversation going on inside their heads. With a nod from Axel, they both lunged to attack their 'Leader.'

At least Marluxia knows why he didn't want to not-live anymore.

* * *

Any questions, feel free to ask. :)

Don't be shy, I promise I don't bite. Drop a review if you liked it.

~Akilina-chan


End file.
